Norman Price
Norman Price is a seven-year-old boy with a love of practical jokes and skateboarding. Unfortunately, Norman regularly fails to set appropriate limits on his own behaviour, and has been known to cause mischief and sometimes causes havoc at the fire station, for many of Pontypandy's residents. He has shown interest in becoming a firefighter himself one day. In the 2008 season, his intelligence went down. He loves strawberries, but has gone off them in The Wishing Well after eating too many and feels sick afterwards. Personal info * Hair: orange-red * Eyes: dark green * Date of Birth: July 20, 1978 * Age: 7 * Zodiac sign: Cancer * Friends: '''Sam, Steele, Dilys, Trevor, Sarah and James, Bella * '''First appearance: The Kite Appearances * The Kite * Barn Fire * Trevor's Training * Flat Tyre * Camping * Norman's Tricky Day(Plays a number of jokes including making a hoax call to the fire station and then setting the fire station's alarm off after greasing the fireman's pole. Eventually gets his cummupence after he gets his head stuck in the park railings and Elvis has to remove it using the same grease) * Lost Cat * Telly Trouble * Treasure Hunt (Gets a saucepan stuck in his head after playing Knights Of The Round Table) * Sam's Day Off (Norman dresses a cowboy and takes Trevor Evans prisoner by handcuffing him to a drain. This goes wrong after the key goes missing but eventually, Norman realises he had the key all along) * Theif in PontyPandy(Norman is accused of various thefts which have been taking place in Pontypandy. However the theif is later revealed to be a magpie) * Chemistry Set * The Wishing Well(Falls down an old well whilst trying to retrieve James's football after going strawberry picking with Sarah and James and eating too many) * The Great Inventor(Accidently activates the switch on MOP-Sam's robotic dustbin causing it to run amok through Pontypandy) * Safe With Sam * Snow Business(Sarah and James get stuck on ice during a sledging trip and Norman has to phone the fire brigade to come and rescue them). * Dily's Forgetful Day (Scares Dylis using a monster mask causing her to fall from a ladder and loose her memory. Norman then tricks her into thinking she is Bella Lasagne) * Spot of Bother(Fakes chickenpox in order to miss a school spelling test on the last day of term and then passes the time on his ill-gained day off by drawing spots on the faces of Elvis and firefighter Evans before actually catching chickenpox for real at the end of the episode and getting informed that he will still have to take the spelling test at the start of the next term) * Halloween * Norman's Pitfall(Falls down an old mine shaft and rescued after Rosa the cat leads Norman and the fire crew out) * Lost Ring * All in a Good Cause * Brass Band * Lost in the Fog * Bentley the Robot(Replaces Bentley's control cassette tape with a computer game. This causes Bentley to malfunction and throw a flammable substance which causes a fire and puts firefighter Penny Morris in danger. Norman is later told by Sam that he was very fortunate that Bentley was able to save Penny and "it could have been a very different story") * Home From Rome * Rich and Famous * Trevor's Boot Sale * What Goes Up * Steel Under Par * Disaster For Dinner The episodes "Quarry Rescue" and "Deep Trouble" are the only episode's that Norman dosen't make an appearance from the original series. Category:The Prices Category:Characters Category:Original Series Characters